The Dark Marks Burns
by Zoball
Summary: Severus Snape is subject to the pain of being a spy and Harry witnesses it.
1. Chapter 1

The dark mark burns.

Harry ran to the bathrooms, clutching his hand in agony. He shoved the door open and ran to the sink, tears brimming in his green eyes. _Dam that Umbridge woman!_ Harry thought as he turned the cold taps on. He gingerly submerged his bleeding hand into the water, savouring the cooling sensation. Harry watched the water turn red; the words `I will not tell lies' staring coldly up at him. Harry snorted at the phrase, contemplating ways to overthrow the pink witch that was walking the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry emptied the sink, glancing up at the mirror as he did so. His eyes were framed in the puffy red tell-tale of his crying. If Malfoy saw this he's never let it go!

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as he hit his hand on the tap, then cursed mildly. Harry heard footsteps approaching and ran into the nearest cubical. _Please don't be a Slytherin. _He thought as he perched cautiously on the rim of the toilet. Harry heard the footsteps sweep quickly past his hiding place, followed by the swishing of a cloak. The bathroom was suddenly filled with strangled sobs and hisses of pain. Harry was concerned, and peered cautiously over the cubical. There was a figure rolling around on the floor clutching his wrist. His black cloak spread out around him like a giant bat. Harry gasped as the man's face became visible.

It was Severus Snape!

Harry gasped as his scar burned ever so slightly. But that's when he saw it. Through the black material Harry could make out something. Something red seeping through the material. It was blood. Harry leant forward, straining for a better look at the potion masters injury. Harry lent to far and his show lipped on the toilet, sending him sprawling to the floor. Harry had crashed through the cubical door, leaving him in plain view of Snape!

"AAAARRRRGGGGG!" Professor Snape screamed as his sleeve suddenly caught fire, burning away the material covering his left wrist. Harry watched in horror as a nightmare was revealed. The Dark Mark burned green on the man's arm. Snape thrashed around screaming in pure agony. To the man it felt as though his very bones were on fire, burning him from the inside out. His skull felt as though it was being split, he didn't know who he was. As quickly as the punishment had come it disappeared, leaving him weeping into the tiles of the bathroom.

"Professor?" Harry whispered, his voice shaking less than the man before him. Snape didn't reply. Harry crawled forward slowly, unable to take his eyes off the mark that burned viciously on his arm.

"Professor?" Harry asked again, placing his hand gently on the shaking mans shoulder. Snape jumped at the touch and looked up at Harry. His eyes held no glare, no loathing; only pain and suffering.

"I'm sorry Lily!" Snape sobbed, fresh tears brimming in his eyes. "I didn't mean to! I...I didn't know what would happen!" Snape screamed at Harry and grabbed the boy by his collar, dragging him close to his face, Harry was too shocked to move, paralyzed by the man. "I can't continue Lily! He's angry," Snape sobbed into Harry's cloak "he's so, so angry." Harry didn't know what to do. He was stuck between horror and confusion. Snape looked up into Harrys eyes and smiled, then collapsed onto the cold tile.

"Harry! What happened?" Came a gentle but firm voice that Harry knew all too well. Dumbledore swished past Harry and knelt next to the unconscious form of Severus Snape. Dumbledore took one glance at the professor's arm and sighed. Harry was shaking with shock. Dumbledore glanced at the boy through his half moon spectacles as he muttered a series of spells.

Did Snape just call him Lily? Why does he have the dark mark on his arm? Harry was shaken from his thoughts by a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked again, his eyes sparkling sadly behind the glasses.

"He..he ran into here, and started sc-screaming." Harry stuttered "Then his sleeve caught fire and that 'thing` started glowing green." Harry saw Dumbledore glance at Snape, and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Then it stopped, and then he...he called me Lily." Harry finished, slumping back against the sinks, his green eyes fixed on Snape. Dumbledore sighed once more and lent forward, brushing a strand of hair from the man's face.

"Harry, If Severus had the chance, he would change all the choices he ever made." Dumbledore fixed Harry with a sad gaze.

"**And I wouldn't blame him."**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : This is the update that many of you asked for a long time ago, I hope you like it!

Harry sat slumped against the sinks, unable to take his eyes off the professor lying before him. Dumbledore sat down heavily next to the Gryffindor after propping Snape comfortably against the wall. Harry took in all the man's features and was surprised by what he found. When the man slept his face softened revealing a smiling man beneath; hidden by the many layers of his life.

"He is a tortured soul, my dear boy." Dumbledore whispered, Harry turned to the headmaster, and looked past the half moon spectacles and into the twinkling blue eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice barely a whisper. Dumbledore sighed wearily and dragged himself to his feet, holding out a hand to Harry. The boy grasped it and heaved himself up.

"I don't think Severus would appreciate it if he knew you had witnessed this; it would be best if we talk in my office. He will come when he is ready." Dumbledore strolled away, Harry following slowly in his wake, continually glancing back at the potions teacher.

"Take a seat Harry." Dumbledore indicated to the chair Harry had occupied many a time.

"Sir, I thought you said that Snap –Professor Snape wasn't a death eater?" Harry asked, glancing at the pensive quickly where he had heard Dumbledore speak up for Snape. Dumbledore tilted his head slightly.

"Severus is not a death eater. He was, but he isn't any more." Harry's mind quickly flitted back to what Sirius had said _'No one Harry, no one stops being a death eater!'_ Dumbledore appeared to have read Harry's mind. "I trust Severus with my life, Harry. For reasons I cannot tell you, I know that he will remain loyal until the very end of his life." Dumbledore's eyes bore into Harry, and Harry couldn't help but believe him. There was a tentative knock at the door, and Harry couldn't help but worry for the man that stood behind the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore spoke softly. The door swung open revealing a stern looking Severus Snape, showing no signs of what had happened to him.

"Headmaster I need to speak with you." Snape looked coldly at Harry, who flinched under his gaze "Privately."

"Severus, I take it you have recovered." Dumbledore said gently. Severus nodded stiffly. "Good, please take a seat." Snape looked at the seat next to Harry, then at the small sofa in the corner, some way away from the desk. Snape strode over to it and sat down heavily.

"How long will you take with Potter?" Snape snapped, his hand clasped over the burnt material revealing his wrist and the snaking dark mark that lay hidden beneath.

"As long as I take with you, Severus." Dumbledore took out his wand slyly and flicked it at the Professor lazily, who jumped as the sofa began to hover. Snape glared at the delight on Dumbledore's face as he was placed next to Harry. "Severus, Harry saw it happen." Dumbledore said with a deadly serious tone; causing Snape to curse under his breath and shoot Harry an icy glare.

"It was one of the milder attacks, nothing for baby Potter to worry about." Snape spat, and then turned roughly so his back was to Harry. Harry looked warily at the potions master then at Dumbledore for guidance on how to approach him. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly.

"Professor...what do you mean by it being mild...it looked more painful than when Voldermort used the Cruciatus curse on me." Harry mumbled, wondering why he had said. Harry was surprised when Snape snorted and began shaking his head.

"Worrying about me Potter?" Snape sneered, clutching his wrist in an absent minded gesture. Harry winced at his words. Was he feeling sorry for him? Why did he even care? Harry was jolted from his thoughts by a hiss of pain emitting from the professor. Snape's eyes began to bulge and he doubled over, coughing deeply. Blood dripped from his mouth and hit the floor with a large splat. Harry watched with shock as Snape continued to cough blood until a small pool had formed on the cobbled floor. Dumbledore glided forward and rested a hand on his back whilst whispering a spell. Snape slowly stopped coughing, until he spat viciously on the floor to clear his mouth of the metallic taste. Snape laughed coldly whilst shaking his head, Harry watched wide eyed and wondered if the man had gone mad.

"You'll have to do better than that, lord." Snape whispered dryly, the honorific dripped with sarcasm. Refusing to meet Harry's intense stare, he glanced at Dumbledore muttering bitterly "What does he need to know?" Dumbledore nodded at Harry, giving him the go-ahead to start. "I'm sure you must have a dozen questions Harry, but Severus has had quite an evening so only the most important will do for tonight". Snape looked up in protest, but before he could speak Dumbledore carried on, "Yes, there will be another night when we can get into further detail; Severus, it is imperative that Harry knows, for without your information he will fail."

Snape head snapped up, anger in his eyes, "MY information, where did MY information get me last time! I lost... everything. **She** was everything. I cannot live through that again; it will destroy me, Albus." Snape finished in barely a whisper, his voice grave and head hung in defeat. Harry watched the potions master for a moment, trying to pick the right moment to speak through the ragged breathing of the man. Harry swallowed.

"You called me Lily." Harry whispered, directing his gaze to the decorative carpet. Snape felt his stomach tighten at the mention of her name. He was finding it difficult to breath, as though a coil was wrapping itself around his lungs and crushing his heart. Snape's face fell.

Dumbledore gripped Severus's shoulder in reassurance.

"Did you know my mother?" Harry asked, his voice shaking as much as the man before him. Harry heard a strangled sob.

"Yes." The potion master managed through a strangled half sob that made his voice crack. Harry lent forward as he heard the words, hoping for more information. "We were friends long before she even knew _**Potter**_." Snape said bitterly as he rose his head, revealing dark eyes swimming with tears. Harry was perched on the edge of his seat egging the man silently on. "I also knew her muggle sister, Petunia," Snape chuckled "She was a right cow." Harry smiled at this.

_I stare into those green pools of happiness and see her._

_I'm catapulted back 20 years to when I called her a mudblood; even when she was furious with me she looked so beautiful._

_Dragging myself back to the present I keep my face steady, though hatred for this boy seeps out . How dare her eyes be set within his face! Anger coils around my lungs, making it hard to breath; "Mr Potter, our new celebrity", my voice dripping with contempt. I bombard him with questions, ignoring the Granger girl, daring him to have the same knowledge of potions as his mother. I may wish to atone my mistakes but I'll have a little fun while I can. I once again look into those green pools and wonder as I often do, if I had made different decisions, gone down a different path, would she have loved me as I have always loved her? _

_**Many of you requested another chapter, and this is my attempt! I found it on my computer, I must have written it ages ago! I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure whether to do another, this seems a good a place as any to finish this story.**_

_**Please review so I can know your views on this, I tried my best and I hope it's good enough!**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone,**_

_**Zoball.**_


End file.
